What If She's an Angel
by Sesshy's little friend Rin
Summary: Songfic based off of Tommy Shane Steiner's song 'What If She's an Angel' We don't own the song.


_There's a man standing on the corner  
With a sign sayin "will work for food"  
You know the man  
You see him every morning  
The one you never give your money to_

Shippo stood on the corner of Maine St. and Swantown Avenue. He had been having a hard time and was just laid off from his work. The homeless shelter was nice, but he wanted things to change.

_You can sit there with your window rolled up  
Wondering when the lights going to turn green  
Never knowing what a couple more bucks  
In his pocket might mean  
_

Kagome drove down Maine Street and stopped at the light. Looking out the car window, she spotted bright brown hair speckled with dirt. She recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Kagome quickly tossed the thought away from him and his "Will work for food" sign. She rolled up her cars tinted windows and drove away the second the light turned green. She realized where she had seen him… the same corner for the passed month.

_What if he's an angel sent here from Heaven  
And he's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in his face  
Knowing deep down it could have been his saving grace  
What if he's an angel  
_

Kagome couldn't get the person she saw from that morning out of her head. She began to wonder why he was there on the corner. Her workday seemed to go slow and she knew what she had to do. On her way back home from work, she stopped near the corner and handed him a fifty-dollar bill.

_  
There's a man  
There's a woman  
Living right above you in apartment G  
There's a lot of noise coming from the ceiling  
And it don't sound like harmony_

Miroku walked into his apartment and turned on the TV. He heard Inuyasha and Kagome bickering upstairs. They had been fighting more and more lately.

He had met them in college when he was majoring in medicine with Kagome. She had been dating InuYasha at the time and he had even been the best man at their wedding. He didn't know what the cause of the fight was, but he didn't feel like stopping it, after all why should he, it wasn't his fight.

_  
You can sit there with your TV turned up  
While the words and his anger fly  
Come tomorrow when you see her with her shades on  
Can you look her in the eye  
_

Miroku merely turned up the volume on the television so much that it drowned out any noise. He fell asleep on the couch from fatigue on his day off of work.

When he woke up, he turned off the television and got dressed. He planned on taking a walk. He left his apartment building and walked down to the park where he saw Kagome sitting on a bench. She looked up at him, but when he tried to meet her tear-stained gaze, he found he couldn't. He knew he had failed his friend.

_What if she's an angel sent here from heaven  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel_

Miroku left the park wondering what would have happened if he had interfered in the fight. Kagome and InuYasha would probably be at his house watching a movie with him and later invited him for diner at their apartment. He knew he wouldn't have felt this bad though.

A little girl on daddy's lap  
Hiding her disease with a baseball cap  
You can turn the channel

_Most people do  
But what if you were sitting in her daddy's shoes  
_

Jaken was watching TV and a commercial came on for a local cancer charity fund. He saw his boss Sesshoumaru with his daughter… what was her name… Rin? Jaken decided to change the channel, he didn't care to much about his boss' family and he hated charities.

_Maybe she's an angel  
Sent here from Heaven  
And she's making certain you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel_

Jaken flipped back to the channel and took down the information, just in case. Later that week, Sesshoumaru invited his personal secretary Jaken to his daughter's funeral.

Rin had died that morning from leukemia.

Jaken couldn't stand it. He had just seen the six-year-old on TV and now in a coffin for an open showing of the body. When he got home, he immediately looked for the paper he had wrote the information on and called the charity up…

**A/N- This was semi-co written by my sister heartgirl9229, I came up with some of the ideas and a bit of writing and she changed it a little bit.**

**heartgirl9229- Do you think they'll like it?**

**rissy9339- Maybe the part I wrote…**

**heartgirl9229- _takes keyboard and smashes it over her sister's_ _head Looks at audience and says in an annoyingly sweet voice…_ I KNOW you will press the purple/bluish button and review! Right Riss? Ris! MERISSA WAKE UP! SPEAK TO ME!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own InuYasha**

**heartgirl9229- If we don't own InuYasha in our own separate stories, WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND MAKES YOU THINK WE OWN HIM AND HIS GROUP NOW!**

**rissy9339- _Merissa cowers in a corner away from her sister's wrath_**


End file.
